The Legend of Icefire
by Distant.x.Shadow
Summary: There are many legends concerning IceFire. IceFire is a flame so hot it burns but so cold it freezes. Legends speak of one who bends IceFire. This bender will supposedly help the Avatar save the world. But more legends speak of a Shadowbender and a Beastb
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters and creatures. I do, however, own the island of Naito and all of the original characters.

**

* * *

****The Legend of IceFire**

**Prologue**

Torches were seen at every edge of the forest which covered the whole island of little Naito. This island had been long forgotten and was located between all four nations. The land was lifeless except for the pack of Vulture Griffins that ruled the lands and the woodland creatures.

"Honey, they found us!" gasped a feminine voice.

"I know," replied a stern male voice.

A youthful beautiful woman sat at the back of the cave. She had straight deep brown hair that fell below her shoulders. Her blue eyes were large with fright and worry and her usually tan-colored skin was now pale with anxiety. She wore a set of blue anorak and trousers lined and trimmed with white fur like most Water Tribe members. She clutched something in her arms but not too tightly.

A young handsome man stood at the mouth of the cave watching for danger. He had black untidy hair that stuck out from many sides. His messy hair was so long it almost covered his fierce amber eyes. His hawk-like eyes shifted left and right searching for danger. His pale skin was made to look paler in the full moon. He wore a red tinted outfit. He clutched his twin katana in his hands.

"Shan," the man called his lover by name, "it will all end tonight. Remember that I love you."

Shan shed a single tear and replied in return, "Kei, I always love you too."

Kei looked around once more before retreating to the back of the cave. He placed down his katana and wrapped an arm around Shan's shoulder. They both felt sudden ease and looked at the bundle. Inside was a small child. She had signs of ice grey hair. The little girl woke up and gazed at her parents with golden eyes that belonged to her father. She stretched out a tan-skinned hand which tone belonged to her mother. The small girl made a soft giggle and then returned to her peaceful slumber.

Suddenly, a creature landed in front of the cave. The two alert parents were prepared to fight back. The creature walked on four legs and prowled closer to the family. The creature was finally in their sight.

"Kan-kun, don't give us such a fright!" scolded Shan. The creature was Kanshisha, a Vulture Griffin. Shan and Kei befriended Kan and some other animals when they first arrived at the island. Kan was larger that most Vulture Griffins but kinder as well.

Kan squawked a greeting and neared the family. It carefully used its wing to caress the child's cheek. She only turned her head and became motionless. Shan and Kei now had tears streaming from their eyes. Kei gave his little girl a tight hug and a small peck on the cheek. Then Shan gave her daughter a hug and smothered her with kisses. Sadly, they passed the child to Kan. Kan took the child's cloth wrappings in is mouth.

"Kanshisha the Vulture Griffin," announced Shan, "do you as lead of your pack promise and swear by your blood to care for our daughter even if it means your death?"

Kan nodded carefully.

"Then, you are forever bound to our daughter till death," said Shan gravely.

"Now go," ordered Kei sorrowfully.

Hesitantly, Kan turned toward the mouth of the cave and began to walk out. He reached the mouth of the cave and the moon glittered down upon his outstretched ebony wings. With one flap, he took flight with the child in his jaws.

At that moment, the torches approached the cave. The infamous emblem of the Fire Nation appeared everywhere. Kei grabbed his katana ready for the battle. Shan got into her waterbending stance. It was fifty against two. The soldiers struck first.

Kei skillfully swung his katana sending out blasts of fire. Shan created whip like weapons from water. The two parents were wearing out quickly yet they've only knocked down twenty soldiers. The moon was covered by a looming cloud and the moonlight dispersed.

Shan looked at the sky one last time. She looked towards the Vulture Griffin caves. "Kan-kun," she murmured, "please protect Junjou. Please protect her."

Soon, the two were over-powered. The night was still. No creatures dared to utter a peep. The moon stayed hidden behind the cloud. Two brilliant lineages were brought down. Their greatness killed along with the lovers, Ikimono Shan and Kumori Kei. At their deaths, the legends from their families were whispered throughout the night sky.

Of the Ikimono clan:

"When our water meets fire,

Our ice becomes warm.

We shall the douse the flame.

Our promised strength shall return.

We shall control all that breathes!

Talk, order, control, and become.

The power promised to us by the Water guardians shall come alive.

The power of a Beastbender."

Of the Kumori clan:

"When our flame meets water,

Our heat shall cool.

We shall boil the water into nothingness.

Our rightful claim shall come.

We control that which can't be heard, touches, smelled or sensed.

Cold at touch and bends to our every whim.

The rite pledged to us by the Fire gods shall be at out midst.

The power of a Shadowbender."

The stillness ended when the victory cry of the Fire Nation rang throughout the forest. Though it was very silent, a wailing baby could be heard. From the Vulture Griffins' dens, squawks of sorrow echoed and shook the whole island. Shan and Kei were buried by the animals in the forest and the child was taken under the care of Kan. For twelve years, the island remained undisturbed and peaceful. But the time has come for the ancient power to awaken. And our story follows one girl that is too small for her age with hair the color of ice, eyes the color of a raging flame, and skin the color of the earth's light dirt. Throughout the island of Naito she was known as,

**"ICHIGO!!"**

* * *

Review please!! No flames!! This is my first try at a fanfic so tell me what you think about it!! Thanks!

3 Distant.x.Shadow


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters and creatures. I do, however, own the island of Naito and all of the original characters.

Sorry this chapter is so short!! I'll try to make up for it next time.

**

* * *

**

**The Legend of IceFire**

**Chapter 1**

"ICHIGO!"

The yell echoed through my ears. I sat straight up from my bedding. My name is Ichigo and I don't have a last name. I am 12 years old and live on the island Naito. I lived here ever since I could walk. I live with the Vulture Griffins who rule the island of Naito. My caretaker is Kanshisha or Kan as I call him and he is the head of the Vulture Griffins. I am sort of short since I stand at 4'8 and sort of stick like since I refused to eat meat. I have long ice grey hair that reached by butt since I never cut it. It is straight but sticks up everywhere. My eyes are golden like a hawk's. That is what Kan tells me but I have never seen a hawk before. Kan says all TRUE hawks are extinct but they were quite majestic.

My clothing was made up of left over clothes from the last people who were on the island. It seemed to be a man and a woman. I wore the blue pants which were trimmed with white fur. They were a little bit too big so they were baggy. Then I had found a plain red shirt with sleeves that went to my elbows. It was also a bit large so it was baggy as well.

Ever since I could remember I was with the Vulture Griffins. I nested with them and slept under their wings during the harsh winters. My brother is a Vulture Griffin, my best friend is a Tigerdillo, and my enemy is a Wolfbat. I love this island of Naito and never wish to leave it. I understood all the animal inhabitants of the island and I don't find this strange at all. Don't all humans understand animals?

Kan appeared at the opening of my den. He signaled for me to go towards him. I stretched over the warm yellow straw then stood up.

"Kan-chan!" I yelled as I ran over to hug him. He stood at twice my height.

Kan purred, "Calm down, Ichigo. Let us go to the beach for I fear something evil is approaching."

I nodded. Kan is a very wise Vulture Griffin and was granted many gifts from the Gods. He had the ability to tell good fortune and bad. Kan bent lower so I could jump on his back. I eagerly hopped on and Kan spread his wings. I loved the sight of his ebony feathers and kept all the ones that fell off. I would treasure them forever. In the air, my hair flew all over becoming messier than it already was. The refreshing wind felt good on my face. Suddenly, we were joined by Shade, my brother. Shade was as big a Kan but nearing that size. Shade is very strong and can already carry me on his back. Everyone is sure that Shade will become the next head when Kan steps down.

"Nii-kun!" I said waving my hand. Shade nodded his head in recognition.

"Father," he spoke in his rough voice, "what is it that comes?"

Kan looked up gravely. The sun shone into his eyes as he gravely replied, "The Humans."

"How many come?!" I gasped.

"Many," Kan answered simply.

"Father, I shall fight them!" proclaimed Shade.

"No!" I gasped. Many Vulture Griffins have told me of the humans. They can control the elements: Earth, Fire, and Water. They are like me yet not. I can control an element as well except it is not really an element. I have named it IceFire. The flame that comes from my breath is not red but an icy blue. It burns not because of the heat but instead because of the cold.

"Chi-chan, you know there is no other way!" Shade replied.

I sighed sadly knowing it was the truth. "When shall they arrive?" I asked defeated.

"At the very least in a month so we have time," Kan replied.

I sighed that was very good. We soon landed at the beach and I stared at the vast ocean. It seemed to never end and was very majestic. This was my second most favorite spot on the whole island. I looked at the sea and saw fumes of smoke. Though they were miniscule, I knew those were fumes of the human ship.

"Oh know," I sighed. Kan and Shade began to discuss battle plans and this talk bored me. I soon found myself running all over the beach. I loved the feeling of sand between my toes it was so.. ehh.. relaxing. I then placed myself in the sand looking at all the fascinating shell around me. Their shapes and colors were all so different. I loved it.

The sun had already arrived at sky's center and yet Kan and Shade STILL were discussing battle plans. Sand castles covered every inch of the beach. I lay on the sand not caring if my I got dirty. The boredom had gotten to me. I slowly picked myself up and plunged myself into the ocean. It was cool and refreshing. I splashed through the water and played with the fish. It tickled feeling their scales rub against my skin.

I giggled like a toddler as I splashed around. I twirled myself around in circles until my head spun. I suddenly saw something floating closer to me. I rubbed my eyes and waited till my head stopped spinning. It was a ship! A human ship! Hoe could Kan have been wrong? I began screaming with fright as it drifted closer and closer. I could hear Kan and Shade fly from behind.

"What!?" huffed Kan surprised b the sudden alarm.

Wordlessly, I stretched my arm out and pointed at the figure in the distance.

"Is that-" started Shade.

Kan stretched out his neck, "No," he responded calmly, "Ichigo, go swim towards the figure and bring it back."

I hesitated but began to swim towards the figure. The closer I got the smaller it became. I slightly relaxed as I saw it was simply a plank with leaves piled upon it. I grabbed the plank of wood and began to kick. I was quickly covering the distance between the board and the beach. I silently began to laugh at myself for being so frightened by a plank of wood. But as looked at the pile of leaves, it began to move and make noises like a young Vulture Griffin.

Then, out of the pile poked out a head. Its head was small and was connected to a short thick neck. It had no front paws and no hind legs. Instead it simply had wings and sharp-clawed talons. Its beak was short and small but still quite pointed. Its crest, crown, and back were brown speckled with bits of beige and brown. Its breast and belly were white with small splotches of deep brown. Its wings were a dark black and its tail feathers were pale brown with signs of rusty red. It was small enough to hold in my arms. But the most noticeable thing was its piercing gold eyes that were like mine. And…… I screamed.

The odd bird creature gave a frightened squawk. I let go of the plank and began to panic. My head kept sinking below the water. Then the odd bird slipped and fell of the board. It fell into the water and began to sink. It flapped its wings frantically but disappeared below the surface.

Shade and Kan heard my scream and saw my splashing. Shade pulled me out of the water with my clothes in his beak.

* * *

Review please!! No flames!! Thanks!

Distant.x.Shadow


End file.
